Say Goodbye transcript
Shot of all the survivors, except Joe and Alex, running through the jungle. Elliot struggles to keep up with everyone else, due to his old age. Eventually they all reach the crash site. They look around, but can’t find anyone. Some people start to walk around, looking for Joe and Alex. Elliot wanders towards Samantha. ELLIOT: Where are they? SAMANTHA: panicky I...I don’t know, we left them here... Josh and Charlotte Didn’t we, we left them right here? Josh and Charlotte nod, confused. They all start to help look around the crash site. But there is still no sign of Joe and Alex. But, suddenly, a woman’s scream is heard from the crash site. Everyone rushes towards the scream and they see Anya stood still, horrified, staring at the ground. They all then look at the ground and see Joe, laid on the floor, dead. Samantha steps back with horror and she covers her mouth. SAMANTHA: gagging Oh my God. Elliot walks over and wraps his arm around Samantha’s shoulder and then she hides her face on his shoulders. Flashback Shot of Samantha’s left blue eye opening. She is in her bed, and there are sounds of two men arguing from downstairs. Confused, she gets out of bed quietly, she puts her dressing gown and slippers on and then she starts to tip-toe across the hallway of upstairs. The men’s arguing get’s louder and louder as she gets closer to them. When she reaches the top of the stairs, she sees Elliot and William both stood facing each other angrily, shouting at each other. William starts to walk to the front door. When he reaches the door, he places his hand onto the handle and then he turns to Elliot. She stares down with fear and shock. WILLIAM: You’re gonna regret this you bastard! Just wait, I’m gonna get you back one day! Don’t you ever speak to me like that again you low-life piece of shit! Suddenly, a hand rests onto Samantha’s shoulder. Samantha jumps and then turns around to see it is her mother, Geraldine. GERALDINE: whisper It’s okay honey. Suddenly, from downstairs, the front door slams shut. Elliot sighs and rubs his hand across his sweaty head. He then notices Samantha and Geraldine both stood watching from the top of the stairs. He stares up at them with a quick glance and then he walks away silently. End of flashback Shot of Samantha and Elliot watching Hassan and James putting Joe’s dead body into a ripped and broken tarp. Josh and Charlotte both approach James and Hassan. CHARLOTTE: So what’re we gonna do with him. HASSAN: Well, we’re going to have to bury him. Josh, James and Charlotte stare at him blankly. HASSAN: Here. JOSH: Okay, I’ll go get some people to help me dig a hole. Hassan nods and then Josh walks away. The three watch him starting to go around looking for volunteers. HASSAN: Charlotte What happened to that other man? CHARLOTTE: Alex? HASSAN: Yes. CHARLOTTE: her forehead with confusion I dunno, we left him here with Joe, but... I dunno. Maybe he left to get him some water...I...I dunno. HASSAN: Hmmm. Later that night. Shot of Samantha sat, watching a fire. Emma slowly walks up behind her. EMMA: quietly Hey. Long pause. SAMANTHA: quieter Hey. Emma sits down next to Samantha. EMMA: So... that guy isn’t back yet. Weird, huh? Who do ya’ think that guy was that hit Joe. Samantha shrugs her shoulders. Emma stares at her awkwardly. EMMA: So... that man with like no hair, he’s your dad? SAMANTHA: quietly Yup. EMMA: And that young, black haired guy. Is he your boyfriend? Samantha sort of chuckles and shakes her head. SAMANTHA: Yeah, you can say that. Emma rolls her eyes awkwardly. EMMA: to herself Okay... Samantha What about your mum, was she on the plane? Samantha drops her head sadly. EMMA: Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t... SAMANTHA: No, she wasn’t. She wasn’t on the plane. EMMA: Oh, right. You must miss her though. I sure miss mine. But look on the bright side, we’ll be rescued soon and you can be with her again. A tear rolls down Samantha’s face. SAMANTHA: It isn’t as simple as that. EMMA: Huh? Pause. SAMANTHA: She’s dead. The next morning. Shot of everyone gathered around a large rectangular hole in the ground. Joe’s body, in the tarp is inside the hole. Everyone is in a circle and Melissa is stood at the head of the grave. MELISSA: I don’t think much of us knew much about Joe. He wasn’t with us very long. But from the time I spent talking to him he told me that he was a very successful chef in a five star restaurant. He told me about his parents, Scott and Leanne Robertson. And I’m sure they were very proud of him. She looks around at everyone, clueless. MELISSA: That’s it I guess. James and Hassan then step forward and start fill in the grave. Flashback A man’s voice yelling in the background. Shot of Samantha’s left eye opening. She is in bed. The man’s voice becomes louder and clearer to her. ELLIOT: Samantha! Samantha? Samantha! She sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes. SAMANTHA: groaning What? ELLIOT: Come here! Hurry! She grabs her dressing gown and slippers and puts them on. She then hurries downstairs and finds her dad, sat in the living room, holding a note in his hands. She raises one eyebrow. SAMANTHA: Dad? What is it? Elliot begins to shiver with fear. He holds out the note and passes it to Samantha. She take it and reads it out loud. SAMANTHA: To Elliot Walker, Samantha Walker and William Hall, I have here someone you love deeply, you’re wife and mother. What the hell is this? ELLIOT: crying Keep reading! SAMANTHA: Don’t worry, she is perfectly fine and will be if you do as I say. Firstly, I want all three of you to get onto the earliest flight to Sydney, Australia that you can, and with you, bring $23, 000. Once you arrive you will leave the money, in a suitcase, outside Hotel Persephone, in one of the bushes. Make it well hidden. If you do as I say, your loved one will be released and safe at your home. If you don’t do what I say, or go to the police about this, she will die... Dear H.W. She drops the note, and then looks at Elliot with tears pouring down her face. End of flashback Shot of Josh and Charlotte both walking through the camp together. JOSH: We have to move to the beach now. We’ve waited too long, and look what’s happened. One of us is dead, and another missing. CHARLOTTE: Hmm, yeah. But we should send a search party out first. Just to look for Alex, I mean, he could be hurt. JOSH: Okay, I’ll get a group of three people and then I’ll give them direction to the beach. Because we’re leaving today. CHARLOTTE: Who’re ya gonna send? JOSH: I dunno, maybe some of the stronger men, Hassan, James and Will. CHARLOTTE: Okay, you do that, I’ll get other people packed and ready. JOSH: Okay. They both walk in separate directions to complete their tasks. Flashback Shot of William, Samantha and Elliot walking down a long street. Lots of people scurry along the paths and cars zoom down the roads. Elliot is holding a small, black briefcase. WILLIAM: Elliot Is it call in there? ELLIOT: Yeah. WILLIAM: Are you sure? We don’t wanna mess this up. SAMANTHA: Yes, Will! He’s sure! Do you know how many times we went over and checked the money? William grunts as he becomes frustrated. They finally stop walking as they reach a hotel. SAMANTHA: Is this it? unsurely Hotel Persephone? ELLIOT: Yeah, this is it. They all slowly walk towards some bushes that are outside the front door. They place the briefcase into the bushes and then slowly start to cover it with the leaves. ELLIOT: That enough? WILLIAM: Yeah. SAMANTHA: Okay, let’s just go already. They all slowly start to walk away from the Hotel. Back in Los Angeles, California, USA. At Samantha and Elliot’s house, somebody starts to walk up the path in the front garden towards the front door. The woman is talking on the phone. She puts the key into the door and then goes inside. WOMAN: to the answer phone Anyway, honey, thank you so much for that little treat. I really enjoyed that spa, I really needed it. But I hope you didn’t miss me too much, it was only three days. chuckles Oh, and tell Will it’s great he has forgiven you. Anyway, see you soon honey. The woman places her mobile down onto a coffee table and then she walks into the kitchen. She turns on the coffee maker and then looks at a family picture of Elliot, Geraldine and Samantha and a small child. The woman sniffs, stopping herself from crying, and then she grabs the picture and hugs it tightly. The woman is Geraldine. End of flashback In the jungle, James, Hassan and Will are both walking and searching. JAMES: Alex! ELLIOT: Alex! WILLIAM: Alex! ELLIOT: Alex! William sighs. WILLIAM: Come on, we ain’t gonna find him. ELLIOT: And it’s getting late now, the sun is going to set soon. We won’t make it to the beach in time. And it isn’t safe enough to be out here in the jungle, with that thing. JAMES: What? Are we just going to go back to camp and spend the night there? ELLIOT: Yeah, I’m sure they left some stuff behind that we can use to sleep with. JAMES: Okay, let’s go back. We’ll just tell them we couldn’t find him. The next morning. Shot of Samantha’s left eye opening. She looks around at everyone in their new camp. She keeps looking around to find her dad, but he isn’t there. She gets up quickly and rushes to Anya, who is sat near her, eating a mango. SAMANTHA: Hey, did my dad and the other two get back last night? ANYA: Err... no, no I don’t think so. SAMANTHA: They aren’t back yet. Anya sees Samantha beginning to get worried. ANYA: But I wouldn’t worry, they are all together, three strong men, they’ll be fine. They probably just made camp for the night. SAMANTHA: nervously Oh. Anya smiles at her comfortingly. In the jungle, at the crash site, Elliot, James and Will are all stood together, tired. JAMES: We gonna go back out there to look for him? ELLIOT: No, I think we should go back, they’ll be worrying about us. I have to get back to Samantha. William chuckles sarcastically. ELLIOT: What?! She’s my daughter. She loves me, but I guess you don’t know what that feels like, do you? James looks at them both awkwardly. WILLIAM: Yeah...whatever. JAMES: Okay, so we’ll go back then. ELLIOT: Yeah, let’s go. The three start to walk away, but as they walk away they hear a rustling from the bushes behind them. They stop and listen to it inquisitively. JAMES: Did you hear that? The bushes rattle again. The three step forward closer very slowly. The rattling gets louder and louder. JAMES: Alex?! ELLIOT: Shush! The bushes rattle more and more aggressively, until suddenly, a dark haired man and a blonde haired woman stumble out from them. They all stare each other, confused. The woman pants heavily. WOMAN: panting Are you survivors of Oceanic Flight 815? Category:Transcripts James, Elliot and Will stare at them, silently, not knowing how to react. Category:Season 1